The present invention relates generally to designing electronic circuits such as integrated circuits, and more particularly to routing signal paths for electronic circuits.
Modern integrated circuits often have millions of circuit elements such as gates, latches, and drivers in addition to scores of I/O pins. Each of these circuit elements must be electrically connected to other circuit elements, or to I/O pins, via wires (a.k.a. traces) to realize desired functionality. The process of determining the connection path for the circuit wires is referred to as routing.